


Sets

by Keenir



Series: Confrontations and more [2]
Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, pure speculation on my part, spoilerwise - I've seen only half of s3 & up to 2.06 (the dance)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another possible reason for the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sets

"If, as you claim, you aren't behind the disappearance of Jessi's mother," Kyle said, and was slightly surprised that nobody corrected him, "then why do you have her ring in your safe?"

Cassidy's answer was polished and ready, as though he'd long ago accepted the coming of a day when he'd have to answer exactly that: "I have everyone's ring, Kyle. Everyone who has a ring, they have lives - and accidents happen. We don't cause them all. But we have to be ready for all of them - and if something happens, and the bodies can't be recovered, or the damage is too severe..."

"You have a spare," Jessi said.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So the family can have something of theirs. A piece, however small, of the person who once was."

"Better one part than nothing," Kyle said, remembering Amanda's bracelet inherited from her grandmother, the last thing given to her by her father.

"You do understand," Kyle was told.

"Then why didn't you give it to me?" Jessi asked.

Cassidy said, "For one, there was no opportunity to do so - and not simply because there was no funeral."


End file.
